Zelda
by TheyCallMePotataSalad
Summary: Hyrule is a dead, decaying kingdom. Once vibrant and full of life, now living with an ancient evil that had obsessed it for so many centuries. Where was the Hero to save the land this time? Could it be that he wasn't reborn? (story takes place after Ocarina of Time, and before Wind Waker)
1. Chapter 1

I stood, facing my kingdom. My decayed, destroyed kingdom. The darkness that bestowed it left its imprint in me, filling me with dread and emptiness. What of the tales? Of the stories passed down in my family of the Hero who would always appear and repeal the world of evil that threatened it? Where had he gone? Hyrule was nothing more than a dying world, one without a Hero.

He came, silent like the wind, fast as the rivers flow. There was a foul wind that day, the air hung thick and heavy like an iron curtain, the world silent and eerie. His name was one that was passed down through the legends; _Ganondorf_. My people feared, my people prayed to the Gods and Goddesses, _I_ prayed for my _people, _but still, our prayers were not answered, and the darkness grew. It consumed Hyrule, my people falling victim to it's slaughter, myself, worthless as I called out useless orders to my soldiers-how can you fight something that is inevitable? There was nothing we could do, the land of Hyrule was gone-forever laying in the shadows of the darkness that obsessed it.

I knew I was selfish-was I? He breached the castle, I knew he was after the piece of the Triforce I shared, so I fled. Was I selfish? Should I have stayed and protected my people? What could I have done? The castle stood before me, the forest to my back, as I saw the dark clouds that surrounded the town, dark and heavy like barriers. The wind grew cold against my arms and I huddled against myself, shivering. I turned away from the castle and it's town before me, once my home, and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

I sunk down in the hollow of a tree, the sun just setting on the edge of the world, casting it in hazes of oranges, pinks, purples and blues. The world seemed to grow quiet, as if this time of day was the signal for everything to become still. I pulled the dark cloak over my shoulders tighter, consuming my body in its warmth. I rested my head gently against the tree, my eyes scanning the sky above the canopy of trees. Times like these were the worst for me, when my mind would go blank, only to be dragged down the torturous road of guilt and grieve.

I would convince myself that what I was doing was right; I wasn't leaving my people, I was desperately searching-searching for the Hero who might have never been reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was the only place that seemed to call to me; it held a calming atmosphere, it's layers of green and it's light mist of dew creating a safe haven. The small river flowed before me, it's blue surface reflecting my dark image. I was Princess Zelda, hiding beneath the dark of my cloak and in the depths of the forest. My light brown hair was braided over my shoulder, no longer flowing down my back in an elegant manner as I was once use too. I could see my blue eyes looking solemnly out from under the cowl that covered my face in shadow. The jewels that once adorned my face and hair were long gone, my appearance taking that of a regular Hylian girl.

I removed the cloak from head, pushing it back. I stood for awhile, content on the face I saw before mine in the reflection of the water. The face was distant, a hazy fog blinded the eyes that stared back. I stood, my mind not seeming to focus on anything.

A slight movement in the underbrush behind me caused me to snap out of my daze. There was nothing there, just a slight breeze. Suddenly, as if on the winds breath, a whisper reached my ears.

_"This way," _it called, gentle and sweet. I hesitantly moved, making my way towards the underbrush. I pushed my way past the bushes and tall grass, emerging into a clearing; a grove in the trees. A soft breeze came once more, blowing my braid back against me.

_"This way," _I ran toward the whisper, my chest filling with anticipation, my feet running as if by themselves. What could this strange voice want? Three giant hollow logs stood before me, their insides dark; not letting me see through them. I stopped, my breath escaping my mouth in heaves.

_"This way,"_ the voice came from the farthest log, deep within. I didn't hesitate as I ran forth, my body once again heaving. The darkness inside the tunnel pushed in all around me, surrounding me in blackness. I still continued onward, not getting discouraged. The darkness fell suddenly, myself emerging into a clearing once more, surrounded by more hollow logs.

_"This way," _the words were carried on the small breeze omitting from a log closest to me, and once again I followed it. I felt discouraged when I once again, emerged into a clearing, hollow logs on each side of me.

The same voice carried on the wind, directing me toward another log. This time I hesitantly moved forward, cautious, wondering if this was an evil trick. I stepped through the log, just as I had done before. I expected another clearing, one with logs, but instead I was welcomed with a dense fog.

It wasn't a grove, for trees grew here, but sparse, empty space filling between the small trees that did grow. I heard the whisper again, firmer this time; it's gentle faintness gone. I walked carefully through the fog, my eyes cautiously scanning before me. The forest suddenly grew quiet, the birds suddenly silencing, the bugs stopped their impetuous noise making.

The further I walked I could make out the outline of someone standing through the fog, their figure slim. I almost halted in my step, faltering as I gazed upon the dark figure in the mist. My stomach tightened as I felt betrayed in a way; _should have known this was a trick._

_"Do not be afraid young Princess," _the voice said, gentle and reassuring. I hesitated a moment more, before I regained my define confidence and walked closer to the figure. Once the fog cleared, I could see the figure standing before me. My breath caught in my throat and a burning sensation started in my stomach and flared through my body like wildfire.

The girl stood before me, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, her pink dress falling to the ground. A gold band wrapped around her head, joining in the front with a red jewel. Her shoulders were covered in gold plates as the front of her dress was adorn in a purple cloth, an image of the Triforce on it. She stood, majestically, her blue eyes content on me. There was something about her, something I could not fathom.

"Who are you?" I was surprised at my own voice, the way it came out, solid and with profound determination.

_"I am Princess Zelda," _I froze, my eyes locked on the girl, my stomach flaring with heat. _"We are of the same bloodline; reborn as the Princess of Hyrule. It seems the great evil that once took over Hyrule has once again regained it's foothold." _

"Yes, but the evil you speak of is inevitable; there is no Hero this time to save the land."

_"I must show you something," _her soft voice echoed through the forest as she held her hand out to me. I walked toward it, my feet moving swiftly across the forest ground.

She reached out when I came close, her small delicate hand touching my shoulder. The forest began to faded away, and soon, it was replaced with buildings, people lining the streets, their faces smiling and soft.

_"This was my kingdom, long ago," _the people went about their business, the bustle of the town carrying on. I boy caught my eye, a small blonde child clothed in green who ran pass people, gently pushing them out of his way as he ran toward a small set of stairs, leading to a large brown building in the distant. As he ran pass, I noticed the brown shield strapped to his back, the red circle pattern drawn on it. He disappeared, and my attention was drawn back to the girl before me.

Suddenly the scene changed before me once again. It was the same town, but dirt covered the once cobblestone ground. The buildings were torn, burned to the ground. It was dead, decayed; much like my own castle town. The girl's face twisted in grieve, sorrow; almost like I was looking at my reflection again in the river.

_"The same evil that has taken over your Hyrule, had once taken over mine," _the town faded and we were standing before a black castle, it seeming to levitate above a lake of fire. A man clothed in green stood before it, a shield strapped to his back, the symbol of the Triforce engraved on it.

It was him; the kid I had saw in the town, the one with the brown shield. He was older, his stance more profound, his shoulders squared and his head held high. Suddenly, I knew who he was; it _was_ him-the Hero in all the texts, in the legends. On his back, beneath the shield, was the s_word. _I could tell what it was, I _knew_ what it was; The Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. The Hero stood, the castle loomed dangerously before him. Suddenly, specks of colors appeared, and appearing as if from no where, a bridge appeared, allowing the Hero access to the castle.

_"The Hero of Time appeared, collecting the three Spiritual Stones and unlocking the Door of Time. I'm sure you have heard the legends. He crossed time, battling and forcing his way through temples awakening the Seven Sages," _the dark castle faded, and I prepared myself for anther scene shift.

Suddenly, a wall of fire blocked my sight, and then it cleared, revealing the Hero himself, sword in hand as a giant beast reigned over him. The sight of such evil nearly took the breath out of me, my stomach tightening.

_"He bravely fought and destroyed the evil, and with the help of the Seven Sages, we sealed Ganon away." _the scene faded, and we stood, facing the Hero and another version of the girl, her hands locking together around something blue in her hands.

_"I should have sent him back to his original time," _the girl said, her voice growing sad, a nostalgic tone taking over. Her other version, the one standing before the Hero, said something, her voice muted as this was just a faint memory, and moved toward the Hero, their lips locking.

_"But I made a foolish mistake. I kept him in this time with me, so that we both could love each other and remember one another for what we both did." _The scene faded again, and we stood back in the fogginess of the forest once more. The girl's face was still solemn, her eyes locked on the ground.

_"This same forest was once where my castle stood. We rebuilt elsewhere, far to the south where your castle now stands. But the Temple of Time still stands here, the key to repeal evil still awaits it's Master. We made sure that no one could ever find this place, except those we intended to." _Her words sunk in, but I was still lost, my mind in an ever lasting loop.

"That may be so, but there _is_ no Hero to save Hyrule. No Hero to awaken the Master Sword." My voice was strained, tired, thick with worry.

_"I have carried a heavy burden knowing this has happened due to my mistake. I fear Link's presence of staying in the wrong time had weakened Ganon's bond, allowing him to break free of his seal early; slaying the Hero that was reborn before the Hero knew of his destiny, leaving you and Hyrule without a Hero." _Her words hit me like icy knives, sending cold shivers down my spine and causing bumps to rise over my skin.

"What am I to do now?" I asked quietly, my voice low.

_"The Master Sword is yours, the God's will not bestow us with another Hero. It is up to you, you must be the new Hero, Zelda."_


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's last words still echoed around me, filling my ears with her sweet voice.

_"Deep within this forest, the Master Sword awaits you within its pedestal in the Temple of Time." _She had left then, her majestic figure seeming to melt in with the fog, disappearing. I was alone in the forest once more, the stillness settling in all around me. I stood still for a moment, the events of the last few moments floating in my mind, the woman's words tousled in my mind.

_No Hero; only me, It's up to _me _to save Hyrule. _

With that last thought, I began walking further into the fog; further into the forest.

* * *

It felt as if I was walking in an endless white abyss; my feet kept moving forward but I ended up nowhere. I had noticed awhile ago that there were no trees anymore, hardly any vegetation grew at all. My footsteps suddenly changed from soft thuds against the soil to hard clasps as the ground underneath changed. As I curiously looked down, I felt my throat tighten as I saw the dirty cobblestone beneath my feet.

_The old castle town. _The fog faded, disappearing as if it were being sucked away by the sky. My breath caught in my throat as I looked around me. The sun was just setting, its final light streaming through the trees that surrounded the old town like a barrier, it's light shining doleful on the crumbled skeletons that loomed like shadows; scarring the town of the evil that once consumed it. An eerie wind blew, gentle and soft, it's chill causing bumps to rise on my skin. The only sound that filled my ears was that of the wind; a soft howling that even though quiet, pierced my ears.

My eyes scanned the barren landscape, a deep dreadful feeling erupting in my stomach as I thought of my own castle town turning into this decayed mess. Was it just a reoccurring mess? Would my bloodline ever be free of this evil?

Standing and wondering wouldn't do any good, and as the brown building came into sight, I took off for it, my feet moving swiftly. As I entered the court yard of the Temple of Time, I could see Death Mountain's dark looming figure in the distant, it's smoky ring vaguely circling it's top. How had no one found this place before?

_"We made sure that no one could ever find this place, except those we intended to." _The woman's words played in the back of my head faintly. I wondered then, how it might have looked if the luscious green forest wasn't where it was now. There had always been Kokiri Forest, though no one from the outside went in. But this forest was inhabited by no one, it's trees growing tall and luscious, it's roots spreading over the stretch of land that belonged to no one.

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I continued toward the Temple of Time, my anticipation growing stronger with each stride. The arch was all that remained of the building, through the arch, weeds and shrubs had grown, cracking the tile that was once there.

I saw it then, through the bushes and grass; _The Master Sword_. It stood, proud and glorified in it's pedestal, where it had slumbered for years. I made my way to it, swiftly but with ease- for some reason unknown to me, I felt fear. I felt it in the bottom of my stomach, a slight tingle feeling that pricked and poked just enough to let me know it was there.

Finally I stood, facing The Master Sword. I breathed in deeply. _Was it really suppose to be this easy? _I thought as I reached out, tracing my fingers over it's hilt absent mindedly. I hesitantly wrapped my hands around it, gripping tight as I pulled up, expecting it to come out with a bit of struggle. Instead, I staggered backward, the sword coming out smoothly. I held it tight in one hand, getting use to the weight of it. It was surprisingly light, it feeling comfortable in my hand.

"And what do you plan on doing with that," a deep voice spoke up behind me, sending a chill down my back. "You can't actually believe you can use that?" I turned then, breathing deeply. I had the sword out before me, for I knew how to wield a blade. Icy cold cerulean blue eyes met mine, a face set stern as stone faced me, content.

"Why can't I?" My voice came out confident and if I do say so myself; _sassy_. The man's blue eyes scanned my face, his blue eyes flickering over my features before resting once more on my eyes.

"You're a foolish woman, _Princess_." He spat the word 'Princess' as if to insult me. How did he know who I was? And now that it struck me, how did _he_ find this place?

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" I inquired, pointing the sword at him, his eyes slowly leaving mine as they traveled down the blade of the sword, resting at the tip of the blade before returning to my eyes once more. They were colder, darker, and suddenly I feared this man.

"This place just seemed to..._call_ to me," he said, and I swore I could hear a smirk in his voice, as if mocking something, "and my name is Link."

* * *

_**Don't bash me JUST yet for whatever it is you're wondering, or whatever doesn't make sense, because I assure you it all will make sense in chapters to come ;) Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

"You expect me to believe this place _called_ to you?" I inquired, not letting my guard down. He smiled at me grimly, like a predator to it's prey.

"I followed you, actually. I saw you walking into the forest, and I followed. It's not like you see the Princess of Hyrule out and about." He spat the word _Princess_ again, as if the word tasted foul on his tongue. "And," he added with a serious tone, "I need help."

"Doesn't all of Hyrule?" I questioned, my voice harder and harsher than I meant it to be. "I am sorry, but I must save my people before there is no time left."

"You do not understand, Princess," he eyed me cautiously, scanning over my features. "I know of a way into the castle; to where Ganon now resides. Help me with what I need, and I will help you with what you need." I was suddenly interested in what he had to say, his words hitting me like cold water; my senses alert and awake.

"What is it you need my help with?"

"Ganon has something of mine," he began saying slowly, as if letting his words sink in, "and I want it back. It's...personal. What do you say, _Princess_? We can help each other out." I squinted my eyes at him, uncertainty rolling around in my head.

"What am I of use to you?"

"You've got that sword, the_ Blade of Evil's Bane_," his voice was stern, but still I could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "the only sword that can defeat Ganon, so logically I feel that you and that blade will come in good handy to me." His words hung in the air as I didn't answer, letting a silence fall over us.

"I suppose," I finally answered, "since you know a way inside the castle." At my words, Link smiled evilly, his teeth white like pearls against his sun kissed skin.

* * *

We left the forest swiftly, the man not saying anything to me. He was quiet, the atmosphere that surrounded him was thick and laced with uncertainty. Yet, I followed this man, trusting him with my whole being, even though I didn't know why. Something about him drew me in, and I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Where are you from?" I asked as we crossed the barren filed of Hyrule, the sun's light dolefully shining through the clouds.

"I do not like chit chat." Link stated grimly, his steps never faltering as he continued onward.

"It was a simple question."

"Don't ask."

"We'll be together for awhile, wouldn't it be nice to know a little more about each other?" As I spoke I heard Link growl in the back of his throat in frustration. "Well," I continued, ignoring his impudence, "I obviously grew up in the castle. I never knew my mother; she died at my birth. My father, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule raised me..." My voice grew faint as I said my father's name, his image appearing in my mind. What was he doing now? Was he hurt? He entrusted his once great kingdom to me, and I had fled. What did he think of me now?

"Heart warming." Link bluntly stated, his voice voided of emotion. Inwardly I cringed, sighing loudly. I proceeded to keep quiet, carefully eyeing the man that walked before me.

* * *

"It's getting dark and it's unsafe to travel at night," I spoke up as the sun began to set, throwing the world in shades of purples and oranges.

"We're fine."

"Maybe we can stop and rest till morning at Kakariko Village." I didn't hesitate as my sore feet guided me off the dirt path and into the grassy field of the meadow. I heard the irritated elongated growl from Link as he stomped off after me.

"I thought you wanted to save Hyrule? We don't have time to stop and sleep until morning. We have to keep moving, now!" Suddenly the man was at my side, his face flustered as his dark blonde bangs fell into his eyes. I kept walking, tearing my eyes off his face as it seemed to grow more angry with each step I took.

"It's dangerous to travel at night," I said once more, my voice growing annoyed.

"So what? You've got the Master Sword-"

"I don't care," I interrupted him, "I wouldn't be good to Hyrule if I were dead." Link said something under his breath as to where I could not hear him. I didn't turn around to look at him or say anything as I made my way across the meadow towards the village. I knew he was following as I heard him stomping behind me.

I pulled the cowl over my head, casting my face in shadows as we entered the village and people came into view.

"What's that, Princess? Ashamed to show your face?" Link smirked at my side, his cerulean eyes looking down at me with a gleam of smugness in them. I ignored him as we walked past people, their eyes not even looking at us as they carried on. The inn that I knew was where, was up the stairs and at the base of Death Mountain.

I pulled at the sides of the hood around my head, pulling it in closer around my face as a man headed down the stairs towards us. He didn't look in my direction as my body tingled with worry.

"No need to worry, Princess," Link said when the man was out of ear shot. "Nobody is going to recognize you. They probably already forgot they had a _Princess_." At his dark sneered words I turned abruptly and gawked at him, my mouth open as my eyes were wide.

"I did what I did because I had too. You wouldn't understand. No one would." I didn't wait for his response as he glared at me humorously, obviously finding something fun in tormenting with his words, as I turned and continued to the inn.

I was welcomed with a smell of pumpkin soup as I opened the door, voices filling my ears with laughter and songs. I tried to avoid eye contact, which wasn't hard to do for everyone wasn't paying any attention to me. The young woman behind the counter smiled at me as I approached. I tried to smile meekly but the shadow hid my features.

"Just need a room." I pulled a small bag of rupees out of my cloak and sat it on the counter. The girl acknowledged it and I sat off quickly for the stairs that led to the rooms above, not caring if Link followed or not.

The room was small and dim lit, a couple candles sat here and there, dancing their light along the walls. Two beds occupied the room, one on either side of the room adjacent to another. A small window occupied the wall opposite the door, looking out to Death Mountain, it's dark silhouette looming in the distance. A small blue chair sat comfy in front of it.

I pulled the hood from my face, allowing my braid to fall and drape over my shoulder. I made my way to the window, my eyes scanning upward to the top of the mountain. I sat then, my eyes never leaving the mountain. I heard one of the beds creak as Link sat on one. My mind seemed to be in a daze, my eyes focused on the mountain while my mind was anywhere else but.

"Have you ever heard the legends of the Hero?" I said as my eyes still seemed to be locked on the mountain, a force that seemed to keep them there and unable for me to move them.

"Sure." He muttered, his voice uninterested. I continued anyway, replaying the legends in my head.

"Hyrule was once disturbed by an evil-much like the one we face now. It invaded Hyrule, killing its people and burning its town. The people began to loose hope when suddenly, a Hero appeared. He traveled through time and it's even said he ventured to the bottom of Lake Hylia, and even _inside_ the depths of Death Mountain. He woke the Seven Sages and battled the evil. Along with the help of the Seven Sages, they sealed the evil away."

"Isn't it a shame the Hero couldn't help us now?" Link's voice was laced with sarcasm and darkness that sent a chill down my back.

"He might not be here to help Hyrule, but I am." Link laughed loudly, the grim noise echoing off the walls. I tore my gaze away from the mountain and glanced at the man, who laid with is arms crossed as he stared up at the ceiling. I moved from the chair, making my way to the bed opposite his.

"Why are you so grim?" I asked quietly, glancing at him sidelong.

"I do what I have to do. You wouldn't understand. No one would." His words were smug and mockingly. They sounded familiar, and I suddenly recognized them as what I had stated earlier; _"I did what I did because I had too. You wouldn't understand. No one would."_

"I hope that whatever made you like this," I murmured just loud enough for him to hear me as I rolled toward the wall away from him, "you find peace with it. There is no need for such darkness."

* * *

I woke with Link shouting at me, his stern face cold as ever. I climbed out of the bed with a grogginess that I'd never felt before. I groaned quietly so Link wouldn't hear me as I pulled my cloak on, pulling the cowl once again over my head.

As we left the village, the sun was just peaking up over the horizon, making it's first light visible. The crisp morning smelled fresh, the first drops of dew dampened the bottom of my trousers. I was quiet as we walked toward the dirt path, once again headed toward the darkness that lurked just behind the castle walls.

The sun hung directly above us, it's heat engulfing me, wrapping around me like a blanket, as we finally reached the castle walls. The town laid in destruction on the other side, and the thought alone twisted my stomach in knots.

"Follow me. We can get into the castle through the sewers." Link veered off to the left, and I hesitantly followed as a knot formed in my throat. He led me far past the castle gates and to a section of the wall hid behind a small group of trees. Link dropped down into the moat, the water running shallow in this part, hitting him right below his knees. I followed and shivered madly as the icy water seeped through my thin trousers.

A pipe ran through the wall, it's inside dark as it led somewhere inside the castle town. I had never noticed this before, not that I thought any one would.

Link moved forward entering the pipe, his body being consumed by the darkness and disappearing before me. I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nervous and steady my shaking hands. A heated prickle spread across my skin, as if it was being poked by heated knives.

"Coming Princess?" Link called, his voice anything but soothing. I breathed deep once more as I finally stepped inside, allowing the darkness to engulf me.

"Where does this lead?" I asked, actually wanting to know and part of me making sure Link was still here in the pipe with me.

"Inside the castle." Was all Link murmured. I felt a rough hand grab mine-none too soothing. I felt awkward as Link led me through the tunnel, his hand gripped tightly around my fingers.

He slowed after a while of walking, his hand leaving mine. There was light from above as Link moved something and opened a way for us to climb out. I was about to follow in Link's lead and climb out when a hand shot down toward me, offering me help. I took it, and was heaved upward.

My body froze, my breath frozen in my lungs as my heart soared with pain as if some one had pierced it with a knife. My skin prickled with a chilly sensation that caused bumps to rise on my skin.

"Zelda, you've returned." His voice boomed in my ears, his yellow eyes pierced through me, his red hair seeming to burn like fire on his head. I looked to Link, the dark blonde standing dark and grim next to Ganon, a sly smile played about his lips. I couldn't move, my feet stayed planted on the ground as my head yelled for me to run, to bolt, to get away. Suddenly it was hard to think-to breath.

Ganon held his arm out, his hand toward me, palm up. Suddenly, a blue barrier was placed around me, in the shape of a diamond. My mind decided in this moment to function and allowed me to move my hands, both hitting against the barrier in front of me. The barrier was hard as rock, cold as ice. I removed my hands from the chilly surface and placed them hopelessly at my side as I hung my head in defeat; _some Hero I am. _A feeling bloomed in my stomach, filling the pit that had opened up there in dread and sorrow.

"For holding the Triforce of Wisdom, you lack just that." Ganon's voice boomed, filling my ears. I tried to block out his noise, but it was inevitable, it seemed to fill the space all around me, occupying it with his darkness. "Did you not question this boy's knowledge of me? The Royal Family is the only who know of my existence of now. Did you not question how he knew exactly who you were? The Princess Zelda did not think, no, she acted on a hasty desperation to save this already darkened kingdom."


	5. Chapter 5

I once sat in the throne, it's bulkiness over powering me as I sat in it before my people. Before me my father resided, reigning over his people with profound kindness. Under his rule Hyrule was prosperous; a divine kingdom of happy people. Now, as I stand in that same room, confided in my barrier, the same bulky throne sat and stared at me. It looked grim and dark in the empty room, as if reflecting the kingdom it sat for. If my father had stayed to rule, would he have let this happen? The question only sparked another dreadful question I had begun to ask myself; where was my father? Was he hurt? Alive?

I was caught up in my own mind, it fogged with dark thoughts, that I nearly let out a startled scream as the Master Sword suddenly pushed against my back, as if someone was pushing it against me. I had it strapped to my back, the hilt coming to rest just behind my shoulder. I turned suddenly, uncomfortably in the small enclosed space, to see no one standing behind me. I reached back with grace, my fingers gingerly wrapping around the hilt. As my fingers grazed the cold blunt tip of the hilt, it sent an electrifying tingle through my body.

I pulled on the hilt, the sword leaving the scabbard in a sharp hiss. As I held the sword in front of me, it's blade tip pointing upward, I could feel the light it empowered. It felt comfortable, light and easy weight in my hand, as if it were just an extension of my arm; as if it were part of me. Suddenly, as if it were alive, the sword moved in my hand, vibrating in the tight grip I had it under. It was as if the sword was _speaking _to me. A small voice entered the back of my mind, a small, fragile voice: _break the barrier...use the blade..._

The voice was female, light and gentle, but I'd never heard it before. It was gone after the brief statement, but the words still echoed through my mind. I gazed curiously at the blade before me, it's silvery blue blade reflecting a pale face before me. The girls face was grim, blue eyes staring dolefully, golden brown hair messily braided over her shoulder. She looked pathetic. I didn't hesitate more as I flicked the blade down, it's tip making contact with the barrier; the sound of shattering glass filling my ears and causing me to cringe.

Surly someone had to have heard the noise. I ran forward, glass crunching beneath my feet as I headed toward the big wooden doors that led to the main chamber of the castle. As I approached the door, I heard footsteps and shouts as guards ran toward the throne room. My heart picked up pace as my breath tightened in my throat. A pit of fear opened in my stomach as I couldn't decided what to do. Should I hide? They would find me. Should I run? They will catch me. Should I fight?

My decision was made quick as the wooden doors were flung open and three guards charged in, their figures covered in dark intimidating cloaks, their heads protected by gleaming helmets, the eyes cut out by tiny slits. The first guard to see me didn't pause as he lowered his sword level with my head and charged . I simply parried the blow with a horizontal swipe of my sword, bringing his blade tip to the ground. I quickly followed up with a jab to his chest, the Master Sword sinking through is light amour an into his flesh. He didn't make a sound as he fell, blood already dripping to the floor.

I moved quickly as I heard the other guards move in, their footsteps heavy and loud on the floor. The guard closest to me jabbed at me harshly, his sword barely missing my side by a couple inches. Years of training kicked in, the sword feeling slightly more comfortable in my hand as I flicked my wrist, leaning in with the swing of the sword. It cut through the air, just barely missing the guard. I jumped back as my adrenaline kicked in, my body electrifying. The guard swung his sword again, in a lazy, unskilled arch that I easily deflected with my blade, causing him to loose grip on his sword, it falling to the ground with a cling.

The second guard finally rushed forward, his sword at the ready. I looped my leg with the guards that was closest to me, and kicked his leg out from under him. He started to fall as I grabbed him and pulled him close, just in time for the other guards sword to sink into this man's neck. Quickly I released the now dead man from my arms and swiftly pulled out the dagger I carried around my belt and without hesitating, sunk it between the silt in the helmet, into the man's eye. He fell to the ground with a startled cry, and soon became silent.

The bloody mess that now littered the throne room made me cringed-even though I was the one who caused it. How was it so simple to kill another human being? My chest filled with guilt, my mind yelled and my body felt as if it were to collapse at any moment. I ran then, my feet willing me to move, to leave the mess behind. I ran out into the empty chamber, the air suddenly growing icy. A breeze blew from the west corridor, a chill breeze that cause my spine to crawl. _Ganon has to be there, _I thought, my mind racing.

I didn't have time to protest myself as my feet began to move, heading toward the evil wind. I gripped the sword tighter as I ran, the blade pointed down as my feet swiftly carried me up the stairs, higher and higher in the tower. My skin prickled from excitement, my heart beat fast from fear, my hands grew sweaty from nervousness. What did I plan to do when I found Ganon? He was powerful-but I had the blade-would that be enough? As I reached the top of the stairs, almost to the stop of the castle, I could hear the dark laughter that still echoed in my ears from earlier.

I stopped then, the last step remaining before me. I had walked these steps so many times before to the top of the castle, usually to get fresh air and to clear my mind. But now, it seemed I was doing the opposite. My mind seemed to fog and darken with every step I had taken, the air in my lung seemed to freeze the closer I got to the door, but I trudged on, and now I couldn't move one more step.

A yell startled me from my daze; a man's yell came from the other side of the door. I heard laughter again, it's roots deep in darkness. I took a hesitant step forward, and then another one until the door was right in front of me. With a deep breath in, I pushed the door open, the light of dusk rushing in all around me.

Link stood in the middle of the castle, his hands clenching his side where blood seeped out around his fingers. Ganon stood over him, a devilish grin on his face, a sword in his hand. He was saying something to Link then, something I'm sure wasn't pleasant. Ganon struck Link suddenly, sending the man flying to the side.

"...of courage, and her piece of the Triforce, it will be complete, and it will be mine!" Ganon boomed, his voice loud and excruciating. He plucked his sword up and held it high above his head, and I could not bare to watch anymore. For whatever part of me, I ran forward, my sword in my hand as I managed to make it in time between Link and Ganon to hold the Master Sword up, deflecting Ganon's sword blow.

The moment his sword hit the Master Sword, I instantly regretted doing it. Pain went reeling down my arm, sending my whole body in shock. The sword that was gripped in my hand went flying out of my sight as I screamed in pain. I stumbled backward, my uninjured arm cradling my injured one. Ganon laughed, but my ears throbbed to much to pay it any mind.

"Foolish," his deep voice boomed, his hand facing me once more, palm up. I don't know what he did, but suddenly my head began to get cloudy, my eyelids heavy, my legs wobbly. As I began to fall, I saw Link run forward, the Master Sword suddenly in his hand.

* * *

I jerked awake, my head pounding and my stomach twisting. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I leaned over from where I was laying in the grass and vomited. I sat up slowly, feeling dizzy and carefully as to not vomit again. I looked around suddenly, not realizing where I was. It was a meadow, the grass growing luscious and green all around me. The field seemed to go on forever, green as far as the eye could see.

"I see you're awake," A grumbled voice spoke up somewhere behind me. I turned, maybe a little too fast as the world began to spin and my stomach seemed to flip upside down.

Link sat there, next to a fire, his grey tunic stained with dried black blood. He looked awfully good for having been stabbed. His face was stern as he glared at me, the fire reflecting in his cerulean blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, attempting to sit up, but realizing that was a bad idea, sat firmly where I was.

"I _am_ the one who saved you," he said coldly, "maybe you should be a bit nicer." I coughed at him, rolling my eyes lazily.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be alive to have saved me. So when it comes down to it, I saved me." Link stared fixedly at me, his expression unreadable. I made the attempt to move once more, slowly rising to my feet and making my way over to the fire where I sat back down, resting my back against the log that Link was seated on.

"How can I trust you? What happened between you and Ganon?" I asked as my eyelids began to grow heavy once more. I heard Link take a sharp intake of breath and release it forcefully.

"Do you think I would have went to the trouble of saving you just to cause you harm? You can trust me."

"You didn't tell me what happened between Ganon-"

"He tried to kill me, that's what happened. He's still, alive, actually we _nearly_ escaped alive." Link said curtly as he cut me off. I craned my neck back, my eyes landing on his face, as his eyes seemed to be staring at something across the fire.

"So you decided to join me?" I inquired, but Link said nothing for a while. After a few minutes had passed, he finally spoke:

"I don't know what it is, but when I touched that sword of yours, it..._burned_ something alive within me. It..._spoke_ to me. I didn't decide to join you-I just knew I had to. I hadn't realized it before, but its almost like we were destined to meet." This time I was the one who sat in silence, my mind racing as thoughts flew everywhere in my mind.

"I thought the legends spoke of only the master of the Master Sword could wield it? It's true master?" I spoke up, remembering the sword in Link's hand as he ran towards Ganon. Link suddenly looked at me, his face stern and cold.

"As I remembered, they did speak of that. And that evil can never touch it...I touched it, and it burned me." Link held out his hands then, palm up, for me to see burn marks covered his flesh there.

* * *

_Reviews; how's the story?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I used a quote Sheik said in the Temple of Time to Link in Ocarina of Time, so I don't own any of that and all that jazz, Nintendo does. Don't sue me or report me.**_

* * *

It was dark, my body lay in the blackness lifelessly unable to move. I began to scream as I tried to move, but noise never escaped my mouth. I felt heat swell up in my body as I began to panic, my lungs began to burn as I seemed to forget how to breathe. Something hit my face, causing me to flinch. I realized, as something hit my face once more, that it was rain. The water droplets fell slowly at first, and then they grew heavy and hard. Water poured from the Heavens, creating puddles around me. As the water rose, it began to form around my body, its icy cold touch sending bumps rising all over my skin.

I tried to move, but my body was still unable to. Something began to glow then, a golden light that appeared out of nowhere. A small golden triangle appeared before me, no doubt my piece of the Triforce-the Triforce of Wisdom. I tried to reach out for it, but my hand stayed glued to my side. Suddenly, without warning, the shard split into two, one half floating upwards and disappearing into the midnight sky. A scream hitched in my throat, but no noise was made.

* * *

I sat up with a scream, my body shaking and wet. I looked around me, still lying in the meadow where Link and I was before. It was just a dream. My body was drenched in sweat and I shivered as I wrapped my arms around my body, my stomach feeling jittery with relief. The fire was still burning dimly, the embers glowing dangerously red. I stared at the fire while my mind recalled the dream, thinking what it meant-if it meant anything at all.

A noise behind me made me jump as I reached for the Master Sword that was strapped to my back, in one swift motion I was standing, the sword pointed in the direction of which the noise came. Link stood there, his eyes locked dangerously on mine as the blade tip was pointed at his throat.

"You're going to stab me, is that it, Princess?" His words rolled off his tongue with thick impudence. I didn't lower nor falter the sword in my hand, keeping it in place pointed at his neck. "It'd be real nice if you'd not point that at me," he added, his eyes narrowing at me, "I heard you scream, and was coming to check up on you. Is this what I get for being generous?" I finally lowered the weapon, but kept it firm in my hand as I gazed up at the man before me.

Link moved around me carefully, almost in mocking terror as I saw a hint of a smirk on his lips. He sat by the fire, it illuminating his face in a pale orange light. I sat opposite him, glaring at him scornfully.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked eagerly, my impatience showing. Link looked up at me, his blue eyes orange from the fire.

"I did not know we were waiting for anything."

"Ganon is destroying my kingdom, my people are in trouble! I have the one thing that can destroy him, and here we are sitting around a fire! You should have killed him when you had the chance." I spat the words, looking through the fire to the man I loathed at the moment. My own fire was burning within me, and I felt it growing wilder and wilder by the minute. Link sat up straight, his eyes narrowing in on me as he clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring.

"You're an ineffectual princess, are you not? You're people are in trouble? Well, that's very sad, but while you were out hiding in the forest, your people died. Sure, not all of them, but close. And that sword? That sword is merely a sharpened_ stick_, it nearly just stunned Ganon, its _useless_. I can't wield that sword without it burning me alive. There is darkness inside me, and that sword can't be wielded by anyone who doesn't have innocence. Such as yourself, Princess." I sat in silence as he words struck me like icy knives, hitting me hard and nearly knocking the breath out of me. Soon the icy feel was replaced with a hot, ignited flame that sent a heat wave over my body as I became angered. The heat over took my body and I stood without thinking, dashing over the fire and slamming into the man who sat on the log, toppling us both over it.

I struck him hard square on the nose, and then quickly once on the mouth. He grunted as he struggled beneath my flailing body, and soon his fingers wrapped around my wrists tightly, seizing them from hitting him. He stared up at me with a deep dark menacing look that made me want to run. I pulled against his grip on my wrists, but he held too tightly.

His nostrils were flared once more as he breathed heavily, his jaw clenched. Strands of dark blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as a single sweat bead rolled down his temple. His bottom lip was busted as blood trailed its way down his chin. Suddenly I was pushed up, and then back down on the ground, held down by my wrists as Link brought his face close to mine.

"I am not fond of killing women, but so help me, Princess, I will end you if you ever try something like that again." His voice was deep and raspy as he released my wrists and stood, looking at me once more before turning and sitting on the long. I laid still for a while, staring up at the sky that was slowly turning a deep orange as the sun began to rise.

"If the sword didn't faze Ganon there is no hope for Hyrule." I spoke suddenly, my voice small and broken. I closed my eyes as I felt lost once more, like I did all those days back in the forest.

"Those legend's that are spoken of, the ones passed down, do they not speak of the Seven Sages who helped the Master Sword seal Ganon away? If woken once more, maybe they can help." My eyes shot open, my stomach filled with hope that seemed to rise and spread through my body. Why hadn't I thought of that? I stood then, and made my way to the fire, careful not to make eye contact with Link, as the tension of the situation before still hung thick in the air.

"The Seven Sages," I spoke, and instantly a memory hit me, one that was not my own.

I stood in a bright lit room on a pedestal. A man dressed in green stood before me, his blue eyes staring back at me in wonder and curiosity. He looked familiar-he was the Hero in the scenes I had seen back in the forest. His blonde hair flared out from under the green hat he wore, his green tunic the symbol of the Hero in all the text I had read.

"_I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time... When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world..." _The words came out of my mouth, but I had not spoken them. Was this Zelda speaking from the era she lived? Suddenly I was standing in front of Link, his blue eyes staring deeply at me.

"How do you know that?" He asked, but all I was focused on was how blue and similar his eyes were to the Hero's. I snapped out of it then, realizing I had said the memory out loud.

"A memory. One of Princess Zelda's."

"Are we speaking in third person now?" Link asked confused. I sighed deeply as understanding hit me; Link had no clue what was going on.

"In the forest, a woman spoke to me, she was the princess who reigned during the Hero era. I am her reborn. I had one of her memories just now, explaining to the Hero of Time about the Seven Sages." Link raised an eyebrow high at me, probably questioning my sanity.

"That day in the forest you were walking around speaking to yourself. There was no woman with you. But, even though I feel you are plagued with crazy, I will entrust you with this one. It's not like we have much else to go with."

"What? You were spying on me?" My voice was high with annoyance as I glared at Link.

"I did follow you that day. I was waiting for the right time to get you to come with me to lure you to Ganon. Then, you started freaking out and talking to yourself, and well, I found it quite amusing so I waited until you were done." I didn't say anything as I sighed deeply and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"How about we find these five temples," Link said, his voice somewhat light, "one in a deep forest, right? Weren't we just there?"

"No, that used to be Hyrule Castle. The 'deep forest' the legend speaks of has to be an older forest, one that's been around for-"

"Kokiri Forest." Link said curtly, cutting me off. I didn't have time to say anything before Link stood, adjusting himself as I disgustingly looked away, and began walking. I stood swiftly and ran after him, just as he was looking over his shoulder to me. I saw once more those deep, cerulean blue eyes look at me, and again, the image of the Hero of Time flashed through my mind, those same blue eyes looking at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Link was moving rather fast, covering ground a lot faster than I would have traveling alone. I had to jog ever so often just to keep up with him, as he would tend to leave me behind. I knew of Kokiri Forest, but I had never been. I had only been to Kakariko Village and Lake Hylia, as I often did not leave the Castle Town walls before the breach.

Link stopped walking up ahead, standing before a giant hollow log. He turned to peer back at me, his shoulders slumped when he saw how far I was behind him.

"Hurry up Princess, or I'll leave you." I heard him holler, but I took my time, knowing that I had the Master Sword, and that was the whole point of this trip.

Link narrowed his eyes at me the moment I came up to him, but did not say a word as he led the way once more. I followed him into the darkness of the log that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Link?" I whispered, fear swelling up inside me as darkness surrounded me.

"I'm right here, Princess." I heard his annoyed voice come somewhere up ahead. Soon, and much to my liking, I saw daylight peek its way into the tunnel. It got brighter, and finally we stepped out into the day, a small wooden bridge before us. I stared dreadfully at the giant hollow log at the other side of the bridge, sighing.

"Kokiri Forest is on the other side of this log," Link spoke up, his voice echoing in the small valley we stood in. I followed pursuit as Link crossed the bridge and entered the log.

Thank the Goddesses this log wasn't as long and dark as the other, for within a few moments we were standing in a clearing of trees, and I could make out little houses. Kids stood outside them, some talking to one another and some playing in the bushes or with brown jars. It was odd to say the least, to see people who seemed happy. They must've not heard about the state the world was in. Wouldn't that be nice; to be blind to all of the evil?

"I'm not sure where the temple would be." Link uttered as I followed him. The kids that were standing around looked up to us as we approached, their faces suddenly morphing into smugs.

"What do you want?" A small boy snapped, his red hair flowing out from under the green hat he wore. I looked closer, noticing his clothing was similar to that of the Hero's. Didn't the legends speak of the Hero emerging from the Forest? Could this be that forest?

"We're looking for the temple." Link said curtly, his temper obvious.

"The temple? I'm not sure what you are talking about. Who are you, and why are you here?" The kid inquired, his hands resting on his hips. Link waved his hands at the boy in an impatient manner before walking off.

"We're better off finding it ourselves."

As it turns out, the forest wasn't big at all; Link still couldn't find the temple. There were a handful of houses, to which everyone stood outside of. To every person Link asked about the temple, they each said no. I was beginning to wonder if he led us to the right place.

"Maybe we're at the wrong-"

"The wrong forest? It's_ your_ kingdom, you tell me, where's another forest, Princess?" I stood quiet as his harsh voice echoed in my ears.

"That's right." He muttered, basking in his glory. He leaned back, resting against the small fence that ran around the length of the small pound. He crossed his arms as tilted his chin towards his chest, his eyes closed.

"The Lost Woods," he said suddenly, his head snapping up, blue eyes looking at me. I just stared at him as he bit his bottom lip, I was transfixed by the concentration on his face as he thought deeply. "Follow me." He finally said, pushing himself off the fence and heading toward the entrance of the forest.

I followed close behind him, curious to see what had gotten into him. He stopped short of the dark hollow log that led out and turned right, heading behind the house we had stopped at when we first arrived. The small red headed kid made eye contact with me, his face smug and twisted in what seemed like anger. I looked away unsure of what it was that kid had against us, his stare still boring holes into me.

"We're going to have to climb," Link spoke, his head tilted up as he looked up the vine covered wall. I didn't hesitate as I reached out and firmly grasped a vine, holding on tightly as I pulled my body up, my feet finding a foothold as I continued this all the way up. I made it up before Link, hoisting myself up and over the ledge before the dark blonde even started climbing. I heard him grumble something as he started upward, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"How do you know about-"

"Don't ask questions." Link demanded curtly, cutting me off before I even had the chance to finish my question.

We didn't say a word as he led us on up the path, and much to my displeasure, another dark hollow log stood before us, its depths unknown. Link must have sensed my discomfort, for I saw a small smirk play about his lips.

"I am not fond of dark places." I admitted, feeling the awkward silence reach its peak as the two of us stood, staring at the log.

"You're going to have to get over that, Princess. The whole world is a dark place." Link's voice took away all the little comfort I had held onto as he marched onward, and I followed solemnly. Once again I was consumed by darkness, it pushing in all around me, taking my breath and forcefully pulling it away from me. Suddenly we emerged into a clearing, a small fence placed ahead of us, indicating an edge that lead down into a valley. Link didn't hesitate here as he turned left, entering another log. This one however, was short and within a few minutes entering it we were standing in another clearing, surrounded on each side by logs. I breathed heavy, now understanding why Link called it the "Lost Woods."

* * *

After a while wondering through logs and seeming to end up in the same place, we finally entered a place in the woods that held a sacred air. The sky seemed brighter in this part of the woods, the trees grew bigger and the grass greener. The atmosphere seemed stilled here, as if we stepped into another world where time was paused. A calming sensation chilled over me, crawling up my spine and spreading throughout my body. I observed as I followed Link, who led us to a set of long stairs.

"Would you look at that, Princess," Link said, throwing his hands out in front of him. "The Forest Temple." A giant hexagon pedestal lay before us, its entire surface littered in dirt and leaves. A small tree stump sat next to the set of stairs that led up to a building in the forest. I looked back to Link, who now stood in the middle of the hexagon pedestal, a perplexed look on his face.

"Are you coming?" I inquired, as I headed up the stairs. I stopped when I didn't hear his footsteps, and as I turned around, Link stood off to the side of the pedestal, his hands to his mouth as he looked contently at something in front of him-as if he were looking at someone-but there was no one there.

I felt odd as I stood there dumbfounded, my eyes fixed on the blonde haired man. Link removed his hands from his lips, and hesitantly turned his head to look at me, his eyes wide and his lips pressed together softly.

"What?" I inquired curiously.

"Nothing, let's keep moving." Link made his way to me, pushing past and marching ahead of me. I followed in slight confusion, the image of Link's face from moments before still lingering in my head.

Inside the temple took all the attributes from outside the temple and turned them around. An eerie sensation filled the air heavy like a giant curtain. Even with the Master Sword strapped to my back, I felt threatened. I stayed close to Link as he led me through the corridor and down stairs, which opened up into a big room with doors an every wall.

"It's weird to think that the Hero of Time was once in this temple, fighting to waken one of the Seven Sages." I said, my soft voice echoing in the dead room.

"I guess it's weird." Link stated hushed, his voice uneasy. I didn't question it as we made our way down the stairs and into the middle of the room. An elevator of some sort stood in the middle of four different colored torches that burned brightly.

I stepped in the elevator awkwardly next to Link, our bodies pressing up against each other. I held my breath for the short ride down as I felt Link's body stiffen. The elevator stopped, letting us out into a large room with several outlets in the walls that only led to another cement wall. I was about to question this out loud to Link, but as I turned around the blonde haired man was already heading down a blue carpet hallway toward a big door.

I jogged to keep up, practically sprinting to keep up with Link's long strides. He didn't say a word as he opened the door, turned and began climbing the stairs that led to a higher platform.

"Wait," I demanded, causing Link to turn around, his lips pressed in a straight line as his eyes looked at me in agitation. "Link, it can't be this easy. Do you not think Ganon has sent something to watch over the five temples? Surly we can't just walk into each temple and-"

"You're too predictable. Less chit-chat, let's go." He turned back around, taking the stairs two steps at a time. I followed, even though something in the back of my mind told me something was wrong. I could feel it in the air, hanging thick and heavy, like the air before a storm. As I reached the top of the stairs, Link stood in the center of the platform, in the middle of a giant engraved Triforce. He held out his arms from his sides, as if to show there was no danger.

"See, Princess, you over think situations." As if to prove Link wrong, a giant sword appeared in the air, nearly missing the blonde as he rolled out of the way just as it struck the ground where he once stood.

Link rolled and crouched next to me, pulling out his sword from where it was sheathed on his back. I was frozen in place as a dark looming figure appeared, in its hand the sword that nearly struck Link.

It wore a black cloak, its face hidden in the shadows of the cloak's cowl. Its beady red eyes stared down at me fiercely, causing my breath to catch in my throat as my throat tightened. It screamed then, a noise that whacked my body and sent waves of shivers over me. I stood still as I saw Link run forward, his sword at his side.

As he approached the monster it vanished, leaving Link staring into empty space. Suddenly it appeared behind him, its sword raised to strike.

"Link!" I cried, my hands coming up to cover my mouth. Link whipped around swiftly, rolling out of the way and in the direction of the monster, swinging his sword in its direction. Link would have hit the monster if it had not disappeared once more.

Link growled deeply in frustration and whipped around to me, his eyes wide and burning fiercely as his nostrils flared with anger.

"Well, Princess, care to get your hands a little dirty and help me?" He hollered, his voice strained and impatient. I reached behind my shoulder, unsheathing the Master Sword with a hiss. Link ran in the opposite direction as I approached him. I almost froze with fear when the monster appeared again, facing away from me to Link, its attention focused solemnly on the blonde.

"This is your chance, Princess!" I heard Link yell. I breathed deeply as my adrenaline kicked in, coursing through my body like a drug. I ran forward, gripping the Master Sword comfortably in my hand as I brought it up and swiftly performed a downward thrust, feeling the sword sink deeply into the monsters back.

It hollered in pain and whipped around, facing me. Its face was still covered by the deep cowl of the cloak, but it was evident it was pissed by the flame burning bright in its ever so red eyes. I stood my ground as it marched forward, its sword rise above its head. The second it flicked the sword downward, I jumped sideways, the blade nearly missing me.

The monster's blade got stuck in the ground for a split second and that was all the time I needed. I ran forward with the Master Sword out before me, jabbing the blade through the monsters skull. It gave one final scream before bursting into a bright blue cloud. I covered my eyes, the light nearly blinding me.

As I hesitantly uncovered my eyes, I saw Link standing before me, a smirk on his face. A blue halo light bloomed from the floor, almost like a beacon for us to stand in.

"Are you done hiding now?" He said, shaking his head slightly, "are you ready?" I cocked my head at him as he walked forward, standing in the blue light as he was suddenly enveloped in a blue diamond barrier and lifted upward until he disappeared. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I panicked; _Ganon must have found us! This was all a trap! _

I willed myself to walk further, to stand inside the blue halo on the ground. _What are you doing? _I yelled repeatedly at myself in my head. My breath caught in my throat as I too was placed in a barrier and lifted upward.

A white light caused me to close my eyes, my body suddenly tingling all over. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear kept my under its influence; I was scared to what I might find if I opened my eyes.

"_This is not what was foretold. The God's did not intend for this to happen." _A girl's voice echoed around me, a soft, gentle voice. I opened my eyes, a green haired girl stood before me, her blue eyes staring at me contently. It was pitch black around us, the girl, Link and I were the only things that stood out. Her blue eyes shifted slowly to Link, the blue orbs filling with tears.

"_It is such a sad fate; what you have become. You have no clue, do you?" _I looked to Link as the girl spoke to him. His face changed then at her inquire, his lips parting slightly as his eyes blinked lazily, his face seeming to soften.

"_You do know, don't you? You can feel it inside of you, can't you? Growing stronger and stronger? I can tell you this, _Link, _upon waking the other Sages, you will be awakening yourself as well." _I looked back to the green haired girl who finally tore her eyes off Link and back to me, her blue eyes meeting mine.

"_Princess Zelda," _her voice was soft and comforting, her eyes gentle and caring. _"I am Saria, Sage of this Forest Temple. I know what you seek, and I will grant you it. You must reawaken the other Sages in order to restore the Master Sword to its true state." _Saria lifted her hands up, her eyes closing as a green orb left her hands, floating over to where I stood, the Master Sword in my hand.

The green orb danced in front of the sword before it floated forward, disappearing into the gold piece on the hilt.

"_May your quest not be in vain. Good luck, Princess Zelda. And good luck, Link, may the Gods and Goddesses forgive you for what you have done. I know I have forgiven you, for all that you've done before." _I saw her flash one more smile as her blue eyes filled with tears once more as another bright light nearly blinded me.

This time when I opened my eyes I was standing next to Link out on the hexagon pedestal in front of the Forest Temple.

"Before you ask," Link grumbled, walking towards the tree stump by the stairs and sitting down, "let me sit for five minutes and just…shut up." I shifted awkwardly after his rude comment, glaring at him as I sheathed the sword in my hand.

After a few seconds of silence went by, my curiosity finally burst, and the question blurted from my mouth in a garble mess:

"How did the Forest Sage know you? What did she mean by you knowing and growing stronger and stronger?" Link sighed at my questions, his head falling into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

"For having the Triforce of Wisdom, you're not all that wise, are you? Listen here, Princess," Link started to say impudent, but stopped short with a sigh. "Those legends?" His voice was smaller now, taking on a worried tone I'd never heard him use before. "About the Hero? I _am_ him. Now, before you get your hopes up about me _being_ the Hero, you're wrong. In a way, I am not him. I am not a hero."

My mind went blank for a moment as I stood, stunned. I knew it; I had to have known he was the Hero. Those blue eyes. The hair. The voice. But, everything was different. Link was right; he wasn't the same Hero-if a hero at all. What kind of hell would it be to be a hero, but not _be _at the same time?

"But you…you were him…" I spoke softly, my eyes casted down as confusion rolled around in my mind. Link was shaking his head, his eyes still staring at the grass as his head remained in his hands.

"I am just him reborn; reborn in the wrong way. He was pure; good intentions, determined to save Hyrule from evil. Me? I _helped_ the evil into Hyrule. I knew I was the Hero before we entered the Forest Temple, I knew the moment I remembered the Lost Woods. A memory hit me too, right here. I was playing an ocarina with a person with a harp, and then that's when a memory of this temple came to me. Its room, its battles, everything."

"That's good though. You can help make all this easier; waking the Sages." I felt hopeful, forcing a smile to Link, but I knew deep down, that this made everything worse.

"No, Princess, I don't think you understand. Only the Hero chosen by the Gods can rid Hyrule of evil. Once all the power in the Master Sword is restored, you won't be able to wield it; you are not its true master." I felt dead at his words, my body seeming to go lifeless as his words floated through my mind. I felt foolish for setting out for a game I was never meant to play. Was this my fate?

"Then who's its real master?" Link smiled helplessly at my question, his eyes finally looking up to lock with mine.

"I am. I was destined to be its master, but I can't even touch it without it burning me. I am too corrupt with evil."


	8. Chapter 8

**_I used another quote from Sheik from Ocarina Of Time in here, so don't sue me, I don't own The Legend Of Zelda._**

* * *

"You're insufferable." I whined, taking in a deep breath. Link smirked at me as he walked up the stairs that led opposite Death Mountain, to which we were supposed to be heading, and toward a small inn at the top of the hill in Kakariko Village.

"We can't be stopping now, we have to wake the other Sages!" My voice rung out loud and clear, echoing off the buildings that stood on either side of us. Link widened his eyes as he looked around in embarrassment from my outburst, before turning and looking at me with his lips pressed in a tight line.

"Then go on without me. I'm resting." I huffed annoyed, knowing that he would get his way. I stood for another moment, my arms crossed as I stared off at a man sitting next to a small tree, his eyes closed as he leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

"Princess, I suggest you follow me. Resting for a while won't do any damage." Link's voice came soft and reassuring, almost taking me by surprise. I looked up, seeing Link leaning towards me with one shoulder, his blue eyes resting on me gently. I almost didn't believe it.

I didn't say anything as I marched forward, caving in to the dark blonde and following him the rest of the way to the inn.

* * *

I sat next to the window, slouched in the chair as I stared at the looming mountain. Link had left hours ago, disappearing into the village without a word to me. I sat in despair, my mind traveling in a million different directions.

What was to become of Hyrule now? Was there even a point in restoring the Master Sword if I am not the true master, and the only one who can wield it is corrupt with darkness? Would Link ever overcome himself; of what he's become? I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes in the process.

"I may be hasty in my declaration, but I sense that you're in distress, Princess." The voice that spoke behind me was light and unfamiliar, and somewhat slurred. I turned, only to be taken aback by who I saw standing in the door way, a pint of ale in his hands. Link stared at me with hazy eyes, his lips parted slightly as he swayed. I huffed in disgust, turning back to the window with my top lip curled.

"You're drunk." I stated curtly.

"That's better than being distress." Link was suddenly in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes staring at me.

"The world is doomed no matter how hard we try," Link's voice came soft and gentle, although still slurred, I knew he was being serious. "I can't be a hero. Neither can you. You were destined to be a princess, and that's it, you're not a hero. A hole in the God's prophet came to be, and that hole is me. Do you know what that's like? To have the whole world's doom placed on your shoulders? If you did, I doubt you'd be as snippy as you are." I paused at Link's ramble, letting the words sink in and basking in their meaning. Was this Link's way of telling me that he felt bad? Was this his apology?

"The world's doom lies on my shoulders as well, Link, you are not alone." To my response, Link didn't speak. I glanced over, seeing the blonde leaning back on the bed, the tankard still placed in his hands. I reached over gingerly, taking the tankard and positioning him so that I could pull the blankets over him.

As I stared down at the blonde haired man, a cloud of worry hovered over me. Could the two of us really save Hyrule? And if not, what would become of us? I looked away from the sleeping man and sat back down in the chair, my eyes once again dolefully staring at the mountain.

As dark thoughts coursed through my mind, my thoughts landed on my father. I hung my head in shame, knowing that he would be disappointed in me as of now. Was he still alive? Was he fighting to regain foothold of Hyrule? A cold fist wrapped around my heart as guilt pulled at my stomach. I sighed, leaning my head back against the chair, my eyes slowly falling shut.

* * *

I woke, the sun streaming through the window and landing on my face. I squinted instantly, turning my head and looking away from the window. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the lighting of the room, but when they finally did, I could make out a lump on the bed, the covers pulled loosely around it.

I moved quietly from the chair, standing on my feet a stretching. The lump on the bed moved quickly, a mass of dark blonde hair poking out from the mass of covers, deep blue dozy eyes squinty with sleep stared back at me.

"Aren't you a lovely sight first thing in the morning," Link said, his voice deep and raspy with sleep. The blonde smirked lazily as he sat up, still wrapped in the blankets.

"It's time to go. Now." I stated grumpily, eyeing the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Link groaned as he rolled off the bed, the blankets trailing behind him.

I was out of the inn and already heading toward the mountain with slight determination and a whole lot of emptiness. I didn't wait for Link to follow as I began climbing the stairs towards Death Mountain.

"Nice enough of you to wait," I heard Link call to me. I turned, midstride, to see him jogging out of the inn with one of his boots in his hands as he struggled to put it on. He stumbled a few times, nearly falling, before he actually secured it on his foot.

"I do not have time." I said, my own voice void of emotion. I saw the slight cock of Link's head, the slight look of taken aback on his face at my tone, but it was soon gone and replaced with his usual stern expression.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

* * *

The climb up the mountain was dreadful; the dirt pathway was littered with rocks and dirt that would stir with just a slight breeze. The sun beat down on us, its warmth engulfing us. I breathed heavily as I trudge on, sweat starting to form on my lower back, causing my shirt to cling uncomfortably to me. Link must have sense my displeasure, much like he always seemed to do, and turned to me, a humorless smirk on his face.

"A bit of a hike too much for the Princess? Don't worry," Link added with just a touch of softness in his voice, "we're almost there." He nodded with his head upward, and upon following his indication, I noticed the rocks formed a small arch way, and through that a hole in the rocks.

"Goron City is just inside that arch." I nodded to Link's declaration, picking up pace as knowing the city wasn't far away now.

By the time we reached the entrance to the city, my legs burned along with my lungs, as the sun and its heat seemed to suck all the air out of me. I saw the slightest hint of a smile placed on Link's lips as he looked at me, the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards.

"What?" I inquired angrily, drawing my eyebrows together. Link shook his head as he turned his lips downward in an innocent manner.

"I didn't speak; are you hearing things, Princess? It must be from over working yourself just now, climbing that rough mountain pass." His voice was laced with intense mock and sarcasm that it made my skin crawl with anger. I pursed my lips together angrily, my mind racing to come up with something to say back.

"You're insufferable." I finally spat, turning and marching through the archway, and into the hole in the rocks. I heard Link's soft footsteps behind as he soon followed close behind.

Inside was a city made of nothing but rock, pathways led around a giant hole in the center, which fell downward quite a ways before the ground level. I followed Link as he led me down stairs and pathways before reaching the ground floor.

"How do you know your way around this place?" I asked quietly as a Goron nearby looked at me, his purple beady eyes staring at me. He smiled then, waving his huge hand at me. I returned the gesture, a small meek smile on my lips.

"I told you before, these memories keep refreshing in my mind. This place, I remember being here quite a few times. I remember Darunia, the Sage of Fire, and his son that he named after me. I remember Volvagia, the dragon Ganon planned to feed Garons to." Link paused at this as he stopped walking, and turned to look at me, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You'd think the God's would have blessed me with these memories sooner, knowing that I would have acted sooner." He shrugged at his own words and continued on, heading for a door on the other side of the rock room.

We walked up a dark lit path only to be taken into a room where torches lined the walls. A giant rock statue sat up against the back wall, its black painted eyes staring down at me creepily. It was a dead end. Link had led us to a room with no way out. I looked at him curiously, watching as he walked up to the statue, looking it over before placing both his hands up against it and began to push.

At first, nothing happened, and then, with a grunt from Link, it began to move. Suddenly the room filled with intense heat, it almost knocking the air out of my lungs. I took a step back, my hands clasping around my throat.

"I forgot to mention," Link said as he turned to me, "you can't come with me on this one." I drew my eyebrows together in frustration.

"Why can't I come?" I spat. "I did just fine in the Forest Temple. _Actually_, it was _me_ who killed the monster there." Link slouched his shoulders in frustration at me, his eyes lazily blinking as he stared at me.

"Woman," he finally breathed, "It is not your abilities I question, which I do question a lot of yours, but the fact that you do not have the Goron Tunic to protect you from the radiant heat from the center of the volcano. Don't get me wrong, Princess, I would love to send you in there without the tunic on, for my entertainment, but I guess I need you around." I sighed deeply at his dry humor, crossing my arms as he swiftly made his way across the room.

"I need the sword." He stated, holding his hands out.

"It will burn you if you-"

"I'm not going to touch the actual sword, Princess, hand it over." I hesitated, staring down at Link's opened hand before undoing the strap and handing the scabbard and sword over. I watched as Link carefully strapped it to him, the strap crossing his front in a diagonal and the hilt coming to rest just above the back of his shoulder. He turned then, giving me a salute, before disappearing into the opening behind the statue.

I sat then, on a rock near the doorway we entered, resting my head against the wall behind me. Suddenly, everything around me changed, and I was standing on a bridge, the Hero of Time before me, his cerulean blue eyes standing out against the red tunic he wore. Heat swelled up around me, flames seeming to engulf me.

"_It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..." _ The woman's voice that was mine rung out, and then suddenly I was staring back at the rock wall in Goron City.

I shook my head at the memory, not knowing why it was this chosen moment it decided to pop in my head. I slouched against the wall even more, my eye lids suddenly feeling heavy.

* * *

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jerk away, cerulean blue eyes looking at me caused me to suddenly relax; it was just Link.

"Have a nice nap, Princess?" Link inquired humorlessly. As I became more awake, I noticed something about him was different. I cocked my head, searching the man's face over. Link drew his eyebrows together offensively at my observation.

"What?" He barked, breaking his eye contact with me.

"There's something about you, something's different. I can't tell what it is."

"I don't know what's wrong with you. You nap too long? Whatever. Let's go." I was still observing the man as he walked away and that's when I noticed he was lumping; putting more pressure on his right leg than his left one.

"Are you hurt?" I suddenly asked, worried that something horrible was wrong. Link continued to walk, the limp all the more evident.

"Just little cuts and bruises here and there." I rolled my eyes in frustration as I jogged to catch up with the injured man.

"Why don't we stop at the inn and rest up?" I suggested, noticing the slight wince on Link's face every time he would take a step.

"You won't hear no complaining from me."

* * *

We ended up in the same room we stayed in the night before. The cramped room came to life as I lit candles around the room, their light dancing off the walls as I motioned for Link to sit on the bed.

"Let's have a look at your leg now," I suggested, motioning toward his injured leg. Without warning Link stood, unfastening his belt and dropping his trousers. I blinked once before looking away and out the window.

"What? It's not like I'm having you look at something else," Link barked, and then added, his voice void of emotion, "but with the way you have this room set up with candles, you could've fooled me."

I impatiently growled, finally looking back to Link before my eyes fell on his leg. My breath caught in my throat as my hand instantly came up to cover my mouth. Around Link's leg, just at his knee, his flesh was burned. It was as if something on fire had grabbed him, locked on and held its grip for a moment.

His skin was gone, replaced by bright pink flesh. The skin around the burn was blackened and dead. My eyes slowly shifted to Link's face, who sat calm, his eyes locked on me.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." He stated simply. I turned to look at the supplies I had managed to get, laying on the desk. A bottle of red potion sat next to a bundle of clean cloth. Would it be enough? It was all I had, and as I grabbed it, I felt guilt ping at my heart. I should have went in there with Link. I shouldn't have let him go alone; it was too dangerous. He had to walk all the way down the mountain path with these wound; with me nagging at him the whole time; and that's what made me feel the most guilt. I turned to him, dampening the cloth with red potion.

"What happened in there?" I inquired, hiding what I really wanted to say: "I'm sorry Link. Are you okay? I should have went with you. I'm sorry for nagging you the whole way home."

"It was some kind of huge spider with fire balls," Link paused, looking at me curiously, "not genital fire balls, but fire rock balls. It got ahold of me with its tongue, which caused this right here." He pointed to his burned knee, his head cocked.

"But other than that it was fine." His voice was light, his eyes once again lazily looking at me. "It was weird, though; too quiet without you." I looked up from where I was concentrating on his wound, my eyes searching his blue ones. I felt something weird in my stomach when his eyes locked with mine, something seemed to shift and flitter.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?"

"No, that's my way of saying that-"His sentence was cut short as he took a deep breath in and yelled just as the dampened cloth touched his wound.

"Damnit to the Gods and Goddesses, Princess!" He yelled, his blue eyes flaring with heat as they looked wide at me. I knew he was not happy when his nostrils flared, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Do you want it to heal?" I snapped, pressing harder on the wound. At that, Link bared his teeth, the intensity in his eyes flaring even more as he glared menacingly at me, his nostrils once again flaring.

"I should have let you in that volcano," He said through clenched teeth. I said nothing as I wrapped the wound, letting it be for now. As I stood, I looked down at the wound once more, blood already seeping through.

"The red potion will keep infection out, in the morning I will put more on, hoping to heal it faster." I walked to the chair, the same one I spent all night in, and sat down, slouching low in it like before.

"Do you not want the bed?" Link's voice came soft, something I wasn't quite used to.

"No, you take it, you're injured."

"Suit yourself, Princess." I heard Link turn in the bed, the covers rustling as I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired once more. How could I be so sleepy?

"Do you think someone can change?" Link said, just as I was on the edge of sleep.

"No, I don't think so." It was silent after I responded, and I thought Link had fallen asleep until he spoke up once more.  
"So you don't think there is hope for me?"

"I believe there is hope for you. I believe there is hope in everything. But people don't change, Link, they just become more of who they really are."

"Do you think me good or evil?" I paused at this question, my mind racing as I thought about what he asked. It was silent for a moment before I spoke up.

"I don't know, Link. I wish you were good, but I just…" My voice trailed off, and this time when it was silent, it stayed that way until finally I fell over the edge and into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain fell heavy and hard, almost blocking out everything in sight. I stood, drenched as I screamed, my eyes straining to look through the water. I wasn't sure what or who I was looking for, but I kept searching, my eyes darting back and forth.

Suddenly a hand clasped my shoulder, turning me around. I stood face to face with my father, his eyes piercing through me.

"Zelda, the Gods have sought a solution to this madness," I could barely make out his thick voice over the roar of the rain. "You must understand, Hyrule will be no more; lost beneath the waves that will once be a great sea. You must go, take survivors and head for the mountain tops." Suddenly he was gone, just like that, disappearing into the wall of rain.

I felt my stomach drop into a pit, my body shook all over as I panicked, looking around for anyone I could find. Water rushed at my ankles, the current swift and gaining speed. In the blink of an eye, it rose above my head, its current dragging me under. My lungs burned as I yearned for air, but no matter how hard I tried to swim up, my body stayed in place. Link's face flashed in my mind just as my eye sight went fuzzy, his face warm and bright-something I'd never seen before.

I woke to my own scream, its pitch filling my ears hazily as I was still dazed with sleep.

"What's wrong?" I heard Link question, his voice loud and demanding. The bed creaked loudly as he swiftly climbed out of it. He was standing before me, his sword drawn and his eyes wide with adrenaline.

I breathed heavily, my chest heaving as I recalled the fear I felt in the dream I had just had. I was drenched in sweat, the back of my shirt stuck to my back uncomfortably.

"I just had a bad dream." I mumbled, still felling the pit in my stomach, as my lungs still felt like I was underwater. Link slouched slightly, his shoulders relaxing as he lowered his sword.

"Sounded more like someone was murdering you," he said dryly, his eyes piercing me, "now Princess, why don't you take the bed?" I was about to reject when I felt the pain in my lower back from sleeping in the chair so long. I stood without a word, and swiftly made my way to the bed. It was warm from where Link had lain, the sheets already tussled and the pillows fluffed. It was inviting to say the least; my body tingling with warmth from the comfort I felt.

"Princess," I heard Link say softly as my mind drifted into sleep, "if you have hope in me, I can change." The words never registered as I drifted off, sleep over taking my mind. **

I woke, the room lit with natural sunlight as my body felt warm and relaxed. I blinked the sleep from my eyes, my body physically aching as I moved, not wanting to leave the comfort the bed brought.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes before realizing, with a little bit surprise, Link sitting up in the chair, which he had turned around facing me. His blue eyes were locked on me, his lips pressed in a fine line as he slouched in the chair. I paused mid-stretch, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Link gazed lingered on me.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired hasty.

"No," he answered curtly, finally tearing his eyes away from mine. I glanced down to his knee, which was once again covered by a new pair of grey trousers.

"How is your leg this morning?" I asked, cocking my head in his direction.

"It still burns, but it's not as bad as it was." Link seemed to consider something before he opened his mouth and then shut it abruptly afterwards. We sat in silence until finally, he spoke up.

"Thank you, Princess." I allowed a small meek smile play about my lips as I looked in his direction. I swore as I looked closely, I saw a faint blush creep up to his cheeks.

"Yeah. So, we need to go." He mumbled, standing and heading for the door. I didn't have time to gather myself before Link was out of the room and heading toward the door. I jogged hastily after him, not knowing what had gotten into him.

The sun hung high in the sky, its rays beating down on us in waves of heat as we left the inn. I followed Link, to which I had gotten used to doing the past couple days. He was quiet as we left the village, an eerie silence that fell over us heavily.

"So, the 'vast lake' would be Lake Hylia, right? Where the next temple lies?" I asked, breaking the silence as I recalled what I had said about the five temples.

"What other lake would there be, Princess?" I just ignored his rude tone, his impudence rolling off me as I was becoming used to his inappropriate manners.

Lake Hylia was all the way across the vast field of Hyrule, a journey I didn't feel like treading. **

I had been to Lake Hylia numerous times, so seeing it now in its blue glory didn't faze me. The only thing that did, was the predicament of the temple being twenty feet deep in water.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" I asked in frustration.

"The Zora tunic." Link declared matter-of-fact.

"Do you happened to just have one? Because Zora's Domain is all the way back across Hyrule." I threw my hands in the air in frustration, to which Link turned and peered at me, one eye closed as he squinted against the sun.

"You can get to Zora's Domain from Lake Hylia. Now, Princess, if you get your panties out of a knot I can show you if you'd like." I didn't say anything as I nodded for him to go on. I followed him to the shore, the small waves of the lake climbing up the sand to my feet.

Some kind of rock structure stuck out from the waters, its pillars standing tall. Link turned back and looked at me, a small smirk on his lips.

"Are you coming? Afraid you'll melt if you get wet?" I stood still for a moment, my eyes glaring at the man before me, before I finally followed behind him, wading through the water. The water was cool and icy against my legs, causing bumps to cover my skin. The ground below my feet started to disappear the further I got, before dropping and leveling out.

"See that opening down there?" Link said as he squirted water from his mouth in my direction. I followed his indication, to where an opening in the rock structure lay, almost six feet under the water.

I looked back to Link, who looked at peace as he floated on his back, his eyes closed half way as he peered up to the sky. I dipped my mouth down in the water and scooped some up with my mouth, and squirted it at Link, the water landing on his face.

He shot straight up, his eyebrows drawn together as his blue eyes pierced mine. I smiled meekly before swiftly scooping more water in my mouth. Link dashed forward before I could spit the water at him, the both of us reeling backwards in the water.

Link's big hands rested on both my shoulders as he peered down at me, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. He was an arms lengths away from me, but I could still smell his scent. One of summer; of the sunshine and heat, a slight hint of flowers mixed with grass. I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again, much like I did that day at the inn when I tended to Link's wound; something shifted, causing my stomach to heat up and flitter as those deep cerulean blue eyes peered at me.

The moment was cut short when something latched on to my foot, pulling me downward. I was torn from Link's grasp, hauled downward by something I could not see. I yelled, but it was soon drowned out by the water that poured in around me. Panic ripped through my body as my heart pounded loud like a drum. I thrashed and pulled and yanked, but whatever had ahold of me held its grip tight.

Bubbles blurred my vision from my struggle, but I could sense that I was being pulled down and into the Water Temple. As my lungs began to burn from lack of air, I cried out, my body going fuzzy and dim. Just as I was on the brink of the world, my mind about to shut down, I was thrown up and out of the water, landing on a hard surface. The combination of the impact and the lack of air, my world finally dimmed, everything going dark.**

The sound of my own cough woke me, it ringing in my ears like a horn. My chest hurt and my head pounded, my body feeling bruised and broken. I was laying on something somewhat soft, its texture unfamiliar to me. The room I was in was dim lit, torches lined the walls ever so often. The smell hit me then, whiffing up and circling around me. It was overpowering, a stench that I could not place. It was beyond rotten, almost like death. I gagged, my stomach lurching this way and that as I tried to control it.

I struggled to sit up, my mind dizzy and my body weak. As I moved, I sensed something odd, and glancing down, my stomach decided to empty itself. I turned my head and vomited to the side as I tried to erase the image of what I just saw out of my mind. I crawled backward, removing myself from what I had been laying on. Something hit my back and I jumped sideways, not wanting to turn to see what it was out of fear from what I just saw. But my curiosity kicked in, and the moment I turned my head I regretted it.

My heart seemed to stop for a moment, my breath stuck in my throat as I looked at the scene before me. Piles of Zora lay dead, their fish like bodies crammed together in tight piles. I had been thrown on top of a freshly new pile, one that was not yet as big as the others. From the smell, they had to have been dead for a while. What kind of monster would do this?

Surly this was Ganon's work. But why did he want the Zora dead? What did he have in mind? I moved quickly and quietly away from the piles of bodies, the stench lingering around me as I escaped the room.

I walked into a hallway with blue square tiles, one that went on as far as I could see. Blood stained the walls, causing my skin to crawl. I ran, my feet carrying me as I tried to escape from the area. I tried to erase the stench and the sight from my mind, but I feared they would forever be there, lurking in the depths of my mind.

The hallway turned sharply and ended, almost making me fall into the water. As I leaned out over the edge, I noticed that there were more rooms down below, in the depths of the water. A giant pillar stood in the center of the room, doors on either side of it. Just as I was about to step into the water, I heard voices echo off the wall. I couldn't see where they were coming from or from who, but the tone in their voice made me take a few steps back into the hallway.

"…found her out in the lake. She was with someone else, but they managed to get away. I think she is the one Ganondorf is seeking." A rage flared through me as I heard them speak of me, but part of me was relieved Link had gotten away. Their footsteps grew louder until they ended, and I heard a splash, and soon, I saw the water ripple as whoever they were headed in my direction. I reached back over my shoulder, my hands coming to rest on the hilt of the Master Sword. It almost electrified my arm, sending bolts of energy through me.

I tried to pay no mind to the feeling as I unsheathed it with a hiss. Two figures appeared then, standing on the ledge. They looked like Zora, with odd shaped heads that were a dark blue green, with gills on either side of their head. Their beady red eyes stuck out from their heads, almost too far. Their bodies were thick with muscle, somewhat opposite the Zora tribe. What were these creatures? One stood taller than the other, his eyes fixed on me.

The taller one ran at me, the intensity flaring in his eyes. I backed away from his grip as he reached out for me, holding the Master Sword out in view before me.

"We do not want to hurt you," he said, his voice raspy, "just come with us."

"No doubt you are with Ganon?" I spat the question, scrunching my nose up in disgust as the image of the dead Zora flashed in my mind. The thing before me didn't say a word as he lunged at me again, and I swiftly rolled to the side swinging the Master Sword as I went, sinking the blade into the creature's side.

He fell with a yell, blood pouring from his wound that now gaped on his side. I didn't hesitate nor think as with a flick of the sword, the creatures yelled silenced as his head hit the side wall of the hallway. The second shorter one backed away a few steps, and I had expected him to run, but instead he reached behind him and retrieved several small throwing knives that seemed to be made of bones.

I was taken aback for a moment, my mind not comprehending what he was doing until with lighting speed, he flicked his wrist and one of the knives sunk home into my shoulder. The feeling was searing, hot pain that spread through my body like wildfire. I fell to the floor in an attempted roll, but it ended lazily as the movement stung the wound that seemed worse than what is was.

I struggled from where I had fallen, only to be met with another knife. This one hit home in the space where my shoulder met my neck. I screamed, the pain more intense than the first one. I didn't falter though, as I ran, sword out before me as I stabbed the creature, the blade entering his stomach and exiting his back. His beady eyes were close to my own, the red orbs wide as life left him.

I pulled the blade out with a grunt, letting the lifeless body fall. I sheathed the sword carefully, the pain from my two wounds intensifying. I turned and peered down at the first creature I had defeated, blood covered the hallway as its detached head lay feet away from its body. I couldn't just let them lie here, causing alarm to any other of the creatures in the temple.

I grabbed the creature's legs and began pulling and heaving toward the room full of Zora. I dreaded going back there as I tried to push the thoughts and images out of my mind.

I threw the second body in the room with the others as well, and finally began to exit the hallway for good. I swam across the short stretch of water to the pillar, pulling myself up and onto the stone walkway.

I winced as I lay there, my body in pain and my mind reeling. I closed my eyes briefly as I took in a deep breath. I opened them quickly as images of the Zora and the creature's detached head flooded my mind. I sighed, dread and guilt filling up inside me. If I would have stayed at the castle instead of fleeting, would I have known about Ganon's plan to kill the Zora? If I did, I could have sent troops to protect them.

Voices echoing off the walls pulled me from my thoughts. I sat up straight, the voices and footsteps growing as they headed my way. I stood, reaching back to unsheathe the Master Sword once more, when a hand touched mine, moving it away from the hilt.

I turned on my heels, whipping around to see cerulean blue eyes looking back at me. Link placed a single finger to his lips, signaling to keep quiet. So much relief flooded through me I held back the urge to throw my hands around the blonde's neck. Suddenly, I felt safe and secure.

He moved, standing in front of me, holding the bow that he now had in his hands out in front of him, arrow notched. He glanced back at me once more before he stepped out around the wall that concealed us from the creatures, making himself visible.

He shot an arrow, obviously landing where he had aimed as I heard water splash from a body falling. Within seconds Link had another arrow notched and sent flying through the air, another splash as a body fell into the water.

He motioned for me to follow, and I did quickly as he led me down the stone walk way and to another side of the pillar. A small bridge led to an opening in the wall where two giant stone dragon statues stood, a big door between the two statues. Link ran quickly across the bridge and I followed pursuit closely behind, feeling safe whenever I was close to the blonde.

Beyond the door was another room, a simple one with a big incline that led up to another door. I stopped before we reached the incline, my head feeling a little dizzy.

"Link, what are those things?" I inquired, my voice sounding far away. Link stopped walking and turned just his head slightly, his blue eyes looking at me, holding emotions that I could not place.

"They're Gorlans. A dark race of Zora. They come far to the east, a barren stretch of land. Ganon sent them here in order to control the main-and only- water source of Hyrule." His voice was deep, and thick with emotion. I cocked my head at him, my eyes searching his face.

"How do you know all of that?" Link didn't speak as he stared at me, his face suddenly going pale and his eyes sorrowful.

"Because in the beginning, it was my plan-my idea-to take control of Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia. This was all on me." There was silence as I took it in, his words basking in my mind. The anger welled up inside of me as the images of the dead Zora's played in my mind over and over again. My head felt heavy as heat intensified throughout my body, my fingertips feeling prickly with heat as my toes felt like cold rocks.

"Your plan was to kill all these innocent Zora's? This is an abomination." I spat the words, even though I felt them come out slurred and somewhat slowed. Link raised an eyebrow at me, turning completely around to face me.

"I had not planned to kill the Zora. My plan was simply to take over their territory, take control of Hyrule's water source. I suggested to take them prisoner; not kill. This killing is all on Ganon." His words jumbled together even though he spoke clearly. My mind became foggy as I tried to focus on one thing. What was wrong with me? I stumbled forward, my body giving out. Link caught me, his face suddenly close to mine.

"Princess, what's wrong with you?" I heard him say, his voice seeming so far away. His face blurred in front of me to the point I couldn't make out any of his features.

"What's this?" I heard him ask, feeling his fingers trace something on my shoulder, and then the space where my shoulder met my neck. My mind didn't comprehend anything when everything else around me went hazy, and then black. The last noise I heard was that of the Gorlans, their voices filling up the room around me. **

"Are you awake?" A light voice reached my ears, although I couldn't see a face, I knew who it was. "How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes, a dark lit room filling up my vision. My head pounded and my stomach filled with heat as I tried to sit up. Gentle hands pushed me back down on the soft bed I was placed on. I turned my head slightly to get a look at the person who had been speaking to me, their cerulean blue eyes deep in confusion between worry and relief.

"I'm not in too good of condition." I said meekly, my body feeling like I had shattered it. Link smirked crookedly, shaking his head.

"I can't deny it, but you had me worried for a moment."

"What happened at the Water Temple? Did you wake the Sage?" I blurted, my mind remembering the sounds of the Gorlans before I went limp.

"Yes, and hauling your limp body around doing so wasn't an easy task. Especially since the Gorlans wanted you." Link stared at me as he seemed to be in another place, remembering something.

"You killed all those Gorlans by yourself?" I inquired, amazed. Link once again smirked, this time humorous.

"Yes, Princess, all of them."

"And you saved me-"

"Yes, Princess. Don't go mushy on me." Despite his efforts, Link broke a small smile on his lips as he tried to press his lips together in a tight line. His eyes seemed to brighten with blue, almost shining with a light. His hair was a dark blonde mess on his head; it short and layered as his bangs fell across his forehead. The blonde mess of hair also outlined his face, drawing attention to his high cheek bones and defined jawline. Now that I took the time to observe him; he was charming. I felt the heat suddenly rise to my face as I thought this in my head, and how suddenly he was looking at me with a squinted eye; as if he heard me think.

"What exactly happened to me?" I quickly said, ending the silence between us.

"The Gorlans are known for their poison. Those darts that he stuck you with, which you felt obligated to not mention to me, held high amounts of poison. I brought you to Kakariko Village, to the Healer. You should be okay in the next couple of days." At Link's words, I nearly bolted from the bed, but my weak body wouldn't allow it.

"A couple days? No, we need to go now!"

"You can't. Its best you rest for a while." I breathed in deeply as I shook my head.

"No, we don't have time. Can't you take the sword and wake the Sages?" Link paused and tore his eyes off mine, his gaze lingering on the floor.

"I think I'd rather stay here and see you to better." I was taken back by his words, my own words not forming in my head.

"I almost saw you die, Zelda," his voice was dry and thick, my name sounded weird as he spoke it, for he had never called me by my actual name. "I don't want to leave you until I know you will be better."

"But Link, Hyrule-"

"I don't think you understand. I am here now because of you. I am who I am now because of you. Not because of Hyrule or its people, but because of _you_. You are more important to me than Hyrule, and I'd rather let it rot than to lose you. I am staying, Zelda." I smiled at his words, his face filling with redness at my response.

"Is that your way of saying you like me?"

"Why do you have to do that?" He said, shaking his head in annoyance as he smiled, a soft genuine smile.

* * *

**_Reviews? ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

I lay in the bed at the Healer's, night had fallen hours ago, as Link still had not returned from his trip into town. I sunk lower in the bed as I was tired from sitting up. I yawned suddenly, as I found my eyes closing as sleep started to invade my mind.

I woke with a jerk, a hand pressed over my mouth tightly. I panicked, my body exploding in a heat as I thrashed wildly against the grip that was on me. I tired easily, as the state I was in made me weak. Something moved, and I was struck on the head abruptly, my world instantly going black.

* * *

The room I woke in wasn't pleasant, for I knew exactly where I was. As to prove me right, the giant wooden doors opened and Ganon walked in, the atmosphere in the room suddenly darkening and growing thick. His gold eyes pierced me, his red hair flowed on his head as if it were real fire.

"Princess, it's been a while." His voice boomed like thunder rattling within my ears.

"How did you find me?" I spat, even though my voice was uneven as it broke with fear. Would I be able to escape this time? Where was Link? Was he okay?

Ganon laughed, the sound causing the air to seem to freeze. The wooden doors suddenly croaked as they were open, but Ganon's large framed blocked me from seeing who had opened them. The large man glanced behind him before turning back to me with such an evil grin, my skin crawled. He moved then, allowing me to see who stood before the wooden doors, just inside the throne room.

His cerulean blue eyes were casted down, his lips pressed in a soft line as his dark blonde hair, uneven and layered, fell on his forehead. A hole opened up in my chest, allowing my heart to fall within it. My mind went blank as a forced, strangled breath left my lips.

"I'll leave, and give him time to explain here." Ganon's voice boomed before me as he turned, leaving the room. Suddenly, the air in the room dropped, it suddenly becoming cold. Link slowly made his was to where I sat, tied to the throne.

He stopped a few feet away from me, his eyes still staring at the red carpet beneath him. I blinked slowly, trying to realize what was happening and hoping I was wrong in what I was thinking.

"Am I wrong?" He suddenly said, his voice thick as it quivered. "Am I wrong for wanting the best-"

"The best…Link, this is totally wrong. This is not right, this is not what's supposed to happen!" My voice rung out in the throne room, echoing loudly off the walls. I watched as Link's bottom lip quivered, and how he suddenly bit it.

"What's supposed to happen then? An endless chase across Hyrule to 'awaken the Sages so they can restore the Master Sword'?" Link's voice boomed as he became angry, the sound almost as freighting as Ganon's. Link still continued to stare at the floor, his eyes never once glancing up to me.

"Yes!" I shrieked, as his eyes finally looked up into mine. I was suddenly silenced by the fierce range of emotions they held. I sensed the regret, the pain, helplessness, but there was something I could not pick out that shone in his eyes.

"It was pointless, Zelda. I wasn't changing. I wouldn't be the Hero in the end; I could never wield the blade, there was no 'awakening' me. I am who I am, I am not pure enough to wield the Master Sword. All this was pointless. In the Water Temple, when you passed out, I was captured by the Gorlans…Ganon, he was there. He promised me that if I gave him what he wanted then he wouldn't harm you…that I could keep you-"

"Keep me? I am not a pet, Link! Has he brain washed you? You said so yourself, back in the Healer's house that you were who you were because of me, doesn't that mean you've changed?" Link was shaking his head before I had even finished, letting a long breath out that he had been holding.

"Zelda, I meant what I said; I'd rather let Hyrule rot than lose you, and this quest you've set yourself out for will just end with you getting yourself killed."

"Link please, just listen," my voice was pleading, my body leaned forward tight against the ropes as I begged him. "We can save Hyrule by waking the other Sages! Don't keep me here caged up, let's escape and leave, please just let me go." I struggled against the ropes, my eyes heating up as tears began to form there.

Link walked the few feet that once stood between us, his face only inches from mine as he kneeled down in front of me. His scent, the one of summer, filled up the air around me as he reached up with one hand and placed it gently on my arm; a calming gesture. My vision blurred as tears now built up, and began rolling slowly down my face. Link closed the space between us as he leaned in and placed his lips against mine.

I struggled against the gesture, my lips moving as I tried to talk. Link pressed back into me, making the kiss longer and harder. Finally after a few moments, he pulled back, his face inches from mine as the tears began to fall more heavily.

"Please, Link," I begged, but he looked me over once more, his eyes filling with sorrow as he stood and turned, leaving the room as the wooden doors closed with a croak.

I sobbed then, big loud uncontrollable sobs that echoed off the walls. It was as if someone had placed their hand around my body and squeezed, sucking everything I had in me out. Images of the past few days flashed in my mind, Link's face along with words he had spoken to me flooded me, and the sobs got louder.

I sat there like that, not that I could move anyway, tied to the throne. My mind was a jumbled mess as I hoped Link would come back any moment and tell me he'd made a terrible mistake, untie me, and we would continue on our journey to wake the sages. But as time went by, my sobs finally subsiding and the room growing quiet, no one came back. The big wooden doors remained shut, keeping me and the emotions that coursed through me imprisoned.

Suddenly, anger replaced all the emotions I had been feeling, swelling up in my like a big ugly balloon. I lashed out, jerking hard against the ropes that secured me. I felt something stir inside me, something igniting like a fire. The fire grew, causing my skin to crawl. Suddenly, the ropes broke, catching fire in a smoke, and falling to the ground. I sat on the throne now, my heart beating as I breathed heavy.

Had I really done that? The ropes were nothing but ash now as they lay at my feet. Had I always had these abilities? I felt it coursing through me as I stood, my skin heating as my fingertips felt alive and afire. I headed toward the wooden doors. I pushed them open, heading into the main hallway.

Cerulean blue eyes met mine as I turned the corner, wide and bewildered. Seeing the Master Sword strapped to his back angered me only more, fueling to the fire that burned bright inside me.

"Zelda, how did you…?"

"You chose the wrong person to screw over, Link." I spat, letting my hands float up before me, a pink halo of fire emitting from them. Link recoiled in fear, the pink fire rushing around him. He fell to the ground, and I didn't hesitate nor think as I reached down, taking the Master Sword from him.

"She broke free!" A voice yelled from down the hall, causing me to look up. A guard stood, his head turned in my direction. Soon other guards were there, standing behind him as a barrier.

Nothing inside me told me to feel, or think, as I emotionlessly ran forward, throwing my hands out in front of me as pink fire emitted from them. A few guards fell victim to the fire, falling to the floor, as other guards jumped out of the way.

I unsheathed the Master Sword, letting the scabbard fall to the ground. I ran at a guard, flicking the sword in an upward thrust, knocking his helmet to the ground. His face was scarred, his eyes wide in terror as he stared at me.

A second guard ran at me, but was cut short as he was thrown backward from the pink fire that left my fingertips. I flicked the sword up once more, the guard before me falling to his knees as the blade was thrust through his stomach.

I turned just in time to be met with a blade, nearly piercing through me. I parried it easily, flicking the sword hard to the side, causing the guard to drop his sword. I ran forward, thrusting the sword through the guard and quickly pulled it out as I turned around, piercing another guard.

I stood, my chest heaving as guards and blood surrounded me. Suddenly, emotions ran back to me, hitting me like a brick wall and nearly knocking me down. I nearly sobbed then, as guilt and sorrow swelled in my chest.

I turned, to wear I had struck Link earlier, to see him standing there, his eyes fixed on me. His lips parted slightly as he stared at me, his eyes wide, as if I were some kind of monster. I wished then, I willed the Gods, to show him what was right, for I wanted to run to him and feel safe and secure as I had when I was around him.

After a moment of him staring at me, I couldn't take his gaze anymore as I headed down the corridor, and made my way out of the castle, my feet carrying me quick and swift. I fled the castle, without sight of Ganon or any other guards.

The night air hit me cool and hard, nearly knocking the breath out of me as I ran away from the dark castle that loomed behind me.

* * *

I sat beside the Zora River that ran through Hyrule, my mind bombarded with emotions, thoughts, and questions all at once. My body physically ached. The wounds and poison I had suffered from still had an effect on me, and the action I had brought on myself from escaping the castle nearly laid me down with exhaustion.

Where was the 'house of the dead' that I spoke of before, when I was in a memory? Why did Link fall back to Ganon? Would the Master Sword ever be restored to rid Hyrule of Ganon, if I wasn't its true master? Why would Link do this? No matter what questions were thrown around in my mind, they would always end up back to Link. I sighed, pushing the emotions back that seemed to get to me.

The sun had begun to rise, the sky thrown in oranges and pinks as the sun peeked over the edge of the world. _The house of the dead, _I thought, setting my mind on track. What did that mean? A graveyard, perhaps?

"_For having the Triforce of Wisdom, you're not all that wise, are you, Princess?" _ Link's voice cut through my mind, deep and smooth as all his words were, and I pushed them aside as I tried to focus.

There was a graveyard in Kakariko Village, could that be the house of the dead? As I sat there, my mind circling around this idea, I stood, heading to Kakariko Village to the graveyard; it was a better idea than none at all.

* * *

The villagers were still asleep in their houses, not yet woken by the sound of the rooster at sunrise. I slowly trudged to the graveyard, my eyes casted down and my heart heavy. My body felt stiff, aching and longing to lay down. I felt my legs wobble from the weakness I suddenly felt fall over my body.

The atmosphere changed suddenly as I entered the graveyard, the air growing suddenly cold and eerie. The sky seemed to darkened, sending my skin crawling. I headed up the stone path to the upper level of the graveyard. My eyes were casted down, as I was lost in thought, when suddenly I felt tension in the air. I looked up, met by a hard gaze. Link stood there, his arms crossed as he looked at me with hard eyes.

"Zelda, please-"He walked towards me as his sentence hung unfinished. I stood still, my body like a stone.

"I know you don't agree with what I'm doing, but you just don't understand. I thought in the beginning there was hope, but now I see there is none. You have to come with me, its better that way; you won't get harmed."

"Link, I have to protect Hyrule, I can't just surrender." He was close to me now, his face only inches away from mine. Suddenly, I remembered the way his lips felt against mine, the way he pushed himself against me as I struggled to be free. I glanced down at his lips, how pink they were against his sun kissed skin.

Before realizing what I had done, I leaned up, pressing our lips together much like he had done before. A warm feeling settled in my stomach as it seemed to flitter. My body seemed to tingle as he put his hand around me and rested it on my back, pushing into the kiss. After a moment, I broke free, our faces still inches apart from one another.

"Link, I can't surrender." I spoke, and as much as I hated it, I put space between our bodies. Link suddenly dashed forward, taking me by surprise and latching on to me, his hands falling around my waist.

"Zelda," he spoke, his lips near my ear as he leaned into me, "I told you before, you mean more to me than Hyrule, or its people, and I'd rather let them rot before I lose you." His lips found their way to mine again, and I felt my skin prickle with heat as he melted in to me.

I pulled away from him, our eyes meeting once more with intense flare.

"I can't let you drag me back down again. I know this is all a show to get me to fall, to join you and Ganon, but I'm not falling." My voice was low as I looked in Link's eyes, and suddenly, I was back in the throne room, tied down, Link's eyes looking at me as he ignored my pleads to let me go. The way he turned and left without saying a word, leaving me to my own devices.

The anger swelled up inside me from the memory, coursing through me like poison. My breathing picked up as my chest heaved. Link must have sensed something, for he took a step closer to me, his eyes looking down to mine.

"I just wanted you to be safe, and Ganon has promised me just that if I surrender to him. What will you do when you can no longer wield the Master Sword? When it reaches its true potential and it doesn't choose you as its master?" His words were thick as they stuck to me, my mind pushing away their meaning as I tried not believing them.

"Do you think me so soft to believe that? I know Ganon's intentions; all he seeks is power and death. Once he has what he wants, he won't hesitate to kill us both. Do you not see this? Do you not understand what his intentions are? Truly, Link, if you wish to protect me, stay with me and help me wake the last remaining Sages." Link stayed quiet as he looked down at me, his lips pressed firmly in a tight line. His eyes flickered back in forth from my own two, as if he were burning his gaze into me.

I felt drained then, my body growing weaker, my mind fogging up as my thoughts became jumbled. I squinted up to Link, my vision blurring slightly.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" He asked concerned, his hands grabbing either side of me.

"I just need to lie down, I think."

"There's an inn nearby, I think it best you rest there. The poison still has a slight effect on you." He gently pulled me in the direction back to Kakariko Village.

"How do I know Ganon isn't there waiting on me?" I said darkly, pulling my arms away from Link. He turned slightly to face me, his shoulders slouched as he gazed fixedly at me.

"No one is waiting on you." Link spoke, to which I glared at him, my world still fuzzy as I swayed slightly.

"Zelda, trust me." I didn't know what insane part of me did, but deep down I trusted him, I had faith in him. I finally moved from my spot in the graveyard, the ground seeming to shift and move under my feet as I followed Link.

* * *

My body hit the bed and instantly I was flooded with relief. Comfort washed over me as I bathed in the warmth of the covers, sliding under them and curling into a ball. The room at the inn was the same one Link and I had shared before, with the small chair placed before the window that over looked Death Mountain.

Link sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes landing on me as I shifted once more beneath the covers. I looked at him over the covers, my eyes blinking slowly as they became heavy with sleep. Suddenly the dark blonde was there, next to me beneath the covers. His heat engulfed me, pulling me closer to him as I sought the warmth.

His arms found their way around me, pulling me in and holding me tight. Before I processed it, his lips pressed against mine, causing my stomach to completely flip upside down. I pressed into the kiss as it intensified, my mouth opening slightly to which Link began to explore, his tongue leaving his mouth as it entered mine.

I lost myself in pure sensation as Link's hands began to explore my body, touching and feeling and running his hand over smooth skin. As his calloused hand ran over the smooth skin of my stomach, heading upward, my body stiffened as suddenly I became aware of where our actions were leading us. Link must have sensed this, for he faltered his hand, stopping and resting it below my breasts.

"Is this what you want? I won't harm you, Zelda." His breath was warm on my cheek as he spoke softly, his words captivating me. I shook my head yes as the sensation his hand brought me resting on my bare skin caused my skin to crawl.

He began moving his hand again, in slow circles up my stomach. My breath was shaking as he neared my breasts. My body was covered in bumps as my skin crawled with exhilaration. I heard Link let out a shaky breath as his hand finally found one of my breasts, slightly grazing it.

The rest past in a blur as Link removed my shirt and trousers, as he followed up with doing the same. I laid, my eyes scanning Link's bare chest as he lifted his shirt up over his head. With his arms up, the muscles in his stomach were taunt, tight and defined. I reached up hesitantly, running my hands over the dips and curves of the muscles. Link jerked slightly at my touch, but leaned against it as he became use to it.

He threw his shirt on the floor as he leaned down to me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I was captivated by the muscles that were now visible on his neck, the dips between his collarbone and shoulder, the tight firmness in his arms as he moved his hands around me.

I leaned up, trailing kisses along his sharp defined jawline. Link all but fell apart every time I touched him, his breath hitching and his body stiffing, as small noises escaped his mouth.

"Zelda, I've never…done anything like this before…" his voice was a whisper, close and hot against me. "…don't think different of me if I do something wrong." I giggled softly as his last declaration, leaning up and kissing the soft flesh of his neck. He shivered at the touch, before leaning down and taking my mouth by his.

* * *

My eyes were heavy as I lay next to Link, one of his arms under me as the other laid on his bare chest. The air was thick and heated, a cool breeze drifting in through the window Link had opened up earlier.

"When I was younger," Link finally spoke, his voice loud in the quiet room, "my mother died. I don't really remember it, I was still fairly young, maybe not even five, but she died in a fire that over took our small village. My dad was a knight, and he died in battle. I had no family. Ganon was there, and he took me in. I was raised by him, and after a while, I looked up to him as a father. He's evil, yes, and part of me is too, yes, but there's a little good in everyone. No one can be pure evil; every ones got a heart. I've seen the good in me, and I know Ganon can see it in him." I paused as Link stopped speaking, my body stiffing as I tried picturing Ganon doing something good. My mind went blank on the thought.

"You still want me to go back with you, don't you?" I inquired, starting to breath heavy as I began to think what we had just done was to get me to go back with him.

"No, I realize that's not going to happen. I just wanted you to know that I was much like Ganon. And now, I'm sleeping with the Princess of Hyrule." He added the last part with humor, taking the conversation down a different turn than I was expecting.

"I just want you to know that I will help you finish this task, but, when it comes time, I don't think I can kill Ganon. I know at first I was angry with him, yes, he tried to kill me…but I can't just kill someone who's been so close to me for years."

"Link, that's the good in you. You have morals."

"Well, I don't like them." I giggled at his serious tone, and turned, pressing my face against the warmth of his skin as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
